Giving In
by TonaLog1978
Summary: Jane and Loki find themselves in a sticky situation on Alfheim. And Loki turns up the heat on Jane.


Handcuffs. Why were handcuffs always featuring prominently in their relationship? And not even in a good way.

The first time handcuffs had been featured in their relationship was their very first meeting. Loki had been handcuffed, she had punched him, and thus their "relationship" began. The pause button had been seriously pushed when he "died".

When they met again, Jane had been in handcuffs on Sakaar. Loki had claimed her as his slave when she was paraded before the Grandmaster. She'd promised him she'd punch him again when she got out of the handcuffs. He just laughed at her and promptly forced her to wear a costume Princess Leia would have winced at. It wasn't until they'd left Sakaar and rescued the survivors of Asgard that she'd made good on her promise.

Six months later, they had each ended up in handcuffs on Vanaheim. Jane's curiosity had gotten her into some trouble with the Vanir, and Loki had attempted to have her released. Some heated words lobbed back and forth with the Vanir, and Loki had ended up in handcuffs right alongside her. Thor had come along and settled the issue, all while giving them a lecture about staying out of trouble.

Which obviously Loki and Jane ignored, because here they were, now a year later, once again in handcuffs.

"Alfheim isn't so bad," Jane spoke as she rocked slightly on the bench in the holding cell where they were seated, "At least these cuffs don't chafe like the ones on Sakaar."

"The blasted things are magical though," Loki grumbled as he wiggled his wrist in the cuff attached to Jane, "And it's strong enough that binding one hand is enough to cripple my powers. How did we get into this situation again?" He tugged on the cuff to get her full attention, "Ah yes, someone thought it a good idea to get closer to the unicorns. What did I tell you?"

"You told me to go ahead, wise guy," Jane reminded him as she tugged back on the cuff, causing him to bump into her side from the force, "I'm beginning to think you are getting me into trouble for the fun of it."

"We both know you are quite capable of finding trouble to get into without me."

"And still you never fail to tag along."

"Tag along? You never would have seen half the wonders you have if not for me," Loki scoffed as he tugged at the cuff again, bringing her nose to nose with him, "Don't forget who you're talking to, Mortal."

"Oh here we go with the 'I am a god and you will kneel before me' speech. Save it. We both know that isn't happening," Jane challenged him as she tugged on the handcuff again.

He twisted his wrist slightly, captured her hand in his and pulled her close enough that they were almost sharing breath, "Why do we keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" She asked as she placed her free hand on his shoulder to balance herself.

"Denying ourselves," He lowered his voice in volume and pitch as he snaked his free arm around her waist, "I want you, and you want me."

"I never said that," She replied too quickly.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Loki quipped as he laced his handcuffed fingers with hers in a slow but deliberate motion, "You don't have to say a word, Jane. Your body sings to me."

"It's singing You Can't Touch This," She replied as she started to pull away.

Loki tightened his hold around her waist, "More of the same then? We do this same dance planet after planet, and you still can't give in to your desires," He flattened his palm upon her spine and slowly carressed her back until his fingers threaded into her hair, "Maybe you need some encouragement."

"I don't know what you mean," She denied knowledge of the one thing she was desperately certain of. The moment he had tugged her into his arms, she knew she would be fighting a losing battle. She had wanted this for longer than she could remember at this point because it felt as if she had always wanted him. The problem was...well...Loki was Loki and things were bound to get complicated.

"Yes, you do," Loki eased his lips just an instant over hers, "I am going to kiss you now. And when I am quite satisfied, I'll let you decide how much further encouragement you require."

Before she could argue, his lips were upon hers. It was the most tender chaste kiss Jane had experienced since her childhood. The effect, however, was anything but. She seized his jaw with her free hand and claimed his mouth with her own.

Loki cradled her head as she devoured his mouth. Her tongue stroked his in a posseively languid yet desperately pleading manner. It was intoxicating.

Jane pulled her mouth away from his as she finally came up for air. She panted as she pressed her nose along his, whispering kisses over his lips as she recovered her breath.

Loki slid his free hand to the base of her throat. He slid one finger over her pulse to her jaw before retreating along the same path. When he was rewarded by a practically feline purr from Jane, he repeated the motion.

"Are you ready to yield, Jane?" He asked between her kisses as they grew with need.

Jane registered his words and snapped out of the lust driven brain fog she'd given in to. She pushed herself away from him and slid down the bench as far as the handcuffs would allow. She turned her face away from him, furious with herself for forgetting for two seconds who she was dealing with.

Loki cleared his throat, "All I Want to Do Is Make Love To You."

"What?!" Jane snapped her eyes back to him.

"The song your body sings to me, Jane," He eased himself closer to her on the bench, "And I find the title rather apropos."

"Where did you even..?" She started to ask where he'd heard the song before he captured her lips in a tender and seductive kiss.

Loki slid the fingers of his free hand across her cheek before sliding them through her hair. His thumb gently swept over her cheekbone as he darted his tongue across Jane's sweetly swollen lips, "We both know this was inevitable."

"We are in a jail cell," Jane replied, not really caring if they were on the fifty yardline at the Super Bowl at the moment.

"No one will be here until morning. That gives us at least six hours," He trailed his fingertips down her throat, "It's barely enough time, but I'm sure we can manage."

"Barely enough?" Jane repeated before she seized his lips in enthusiastic agreement. The last halfway rational thought of the night was a simple one: Handcuffs would finally be featured in their relationship in a good way.


End file.
